Mi Pequeña Sky
by swwetiedash
Summary: Con sus estudios en magia terminados Sweetie Dash busca nuevos horizontes para su vida, aunque no esperaba cruzarse con una experiencia tan fuerte y dolorosa.


Acababa de terminar mi proyecto final, los profesores estaban maravillados de mis logros en la magia cromática, parecía que nunca habían visto nada igual, era un sentimiento hermoso ver por fin culminados mis sueños, poder por fin decir que lo conseguí, en poco tiempo recibiría mi diploma, pero ya estaba dispuesta a buscar un puesto de trabajo, me enteré de que en Canterlot habían varios lugares donde podría trabajar, sin embargo en más de un lugar me decían que no estaba lista aun, decidí que lo mejor era tomarme un tiempo, apartar mis estudios un poco y dedicarme a descansar y disfrutar de otras cosas en mi vida, me fui a la cama aquel día algo confundida al no saber que iba a hacer al día siguiente, simplemente era lo más extraño del mundo para mí, no tener planeado como mínimo el siguiente día de mi vida, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?. Desperté al día siguiente, serví cereal en un tazón y empecé a masticar las hojuelas con poco interés, estaba despeinada, mis ojos entreabiertos y aún no me quitaba la bata de dormir, al terminar de comer no sabía qué hacer, bueno, supuse que tomar un baño era lo ideal, así que eso fue lo que hice, después pensé en que sería buena idea leer un poco, revisé en mi biblioteca, cosa rara, todos esos libros ya los había leído. "Colores y magia Vol. 1" un clásico sin duda, no me molestaba releerlo, pero por alguna razón ni ganas tenía de eso, sin saber que hacer caminé hasta la escuela de magia, estaba casi vacía, solo algunos laboratorios y lugares de investigación seguían abiertos, además de algún que otro estudiante charlando con los profesores, mientras caminaba me encontré con un compañero quien me saludo e hiso un comentario un tanto indirecto sobre mi crin que aún estaba despeinada.

-¿Qué te pasa Sweetie? -dijo mientras miraba fijamente la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-Nada solo pensé que sería buena idea venir aquí un rato y tal vez ayudar a algún profesor -dije como si fuese algo común.

-¿En serio Sweetie?, vamos la vida no es solo estudiar, debes divertirte, juntarte con tus amigos y familia, viajar, disfrutar de algún hobbie -contestó mi amigo con un tono que sonaba mucho a regaño. Cuando se marchó sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que no había nada más en mi vida que estudio, estudio y más estudio, me entristecí un poco al darme cuenta de que había un gran vacío en mi vida, de repente pensé:

-Viajar, eso es algo que me gusta hacer, podría viajar por Equestria, visitar las diferentes ciudades y pasarlo muy bien. Sin duda un gran plan. Me entusiasmé mucho con la idea, pasé días buscando en libros sobre viajes, y buscando lo necesario para viajar.

Empaqué en una mochila, comida, agua, algo de dinero, una guía de supervivencia y algunas cosas en caso de emergencia como vendas y medicamentos para el dolor, le escribí una carta a mis padres que por cierto me habían invitado a pasar unos días en su casa, pero ya estaba decidida, viajar por Equestria durante días, semanas si era posible, sentir el sol en mi frente y el cansancio en mis patas tras largas caminatas, programé mi despertador para antes de la salida del sol y como si el más brillante de los futuros se aproximara me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara.

Aún estaba oscuro cuando empecé a caminar fuera de casa, comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad con mucha determinación, creo que apenas había caminado un kilometro y ya estaba sudando, a pesar del frio clima del amanecer, en ese momento pensé que debí tomar deportes en lugar de hechizos de transformación avanzados, cuando llegué a la salida de Canterlot el sol estaba por salir, eso era lo que quería, que el sol me diera la bienvenida hacia un viaje lleno de emociones y aventuras, miré por última vez a la capital de Equestria y comencé a caminar, creo que ese primer día caminé muy lento, al par de oras de caminar ya me dolían las patas y había bebido la mitad de una de mis cantimploras, en mi trayecto veía a uno que otro pony viajar, aunque por supuesto todos me superaban en velocidad y parecía una debilucha jadeando y sudando como si llevara días caminando. El camino hasta Fillydelphia era muy largo, había decidido que ese sería mi primer destino, en algunas revistas que leía aparentaba ser una ciudad hermosa y tenía ganas de visitarla, me tomaría varios días llegar allí según mis cálculos, ya era la noche de mi primer día como viajera, tomé mi bolsa de dormir y la extendí cerca de un árbol que allí estaba, tomé mi manta y me cubrí intentando evitar el frio, sentía como mis patas palpitaban bajo la manta, estaba exhausta y sinceramente ya necesitaba tomar un baño, pero ya era muy tarde y seguir caminando a esas horas me daba muy mala espina, lo mejor era descansar.

Bueno, alguien debió haberme avisado que los arboles no son muy buenos para proteger de la lluvia, en realidad era mejor que quedar totalmente expuesta, pero aún así esa mañana desperté empapada, estaba molesta a la vez que algo triste, no pude hacer mucho más que escurrir el agua de todo lo que llevaba, e intentar secarme sacudiéndome una y otra vez, por suerte para mi, el sol no tardó en volver a salir y rápidamente todo quedó seco, llegué a un pueblo cercano, no sabía muy bien donde estaba pero al poco tiempo me enteré de que estaba en Baltimare así que no era un lugar tan pequeño como yo creía, entré a una tienda cercana a donde estaba, tenía mucha sed, lo cual era irónico con una noche tan fría y lluviosa, busqué un lugar donde me vendieran algo de beber, en tan solo un día ya me había bebido toda el agua que había empacado, encontré un sitio que parecía ser una tienda, así que entré, el lugar se veía muy descuidado, en una de las esquinas estaban sentados varios sementales y del otro lado otro grupo de ponies macho también jugaban al Poker, tras varios segundos allí dentro me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera de que no era una tienda, era un bar y la segunda que no había una sola yegua en el lugar, me acerqué a la barra con cuidado y sin destacar demasiado, aunque tantos colores en mi hacían muy difícil el sigilo, le pedí al cantinero agua, me miró muy confundido, no sé si era porque una yegua era su clienta o porque no había pedido una bebida alcohólica, en cualquier caso me sentía demasiado extraña estando allí, el cantinero en muy poco tiempo me trajo un vaso lleno de agua el cual bebí en unos 10 segundos de lo sedienta que estaba, ya estaba empezando a sentir como se acercaban algunos ponies a mí, se sentaron a mi lado y me empezaron a coquetear, yo ni les miraba mucho menos prestaba atención, no me afectaba mucho lo que ocurría hasta que comenzaron a incluir mi cuerno entre sus coqueteos y lo golpeaban como si fuera alguna clase de juguete, no sé si a todos los unicornios les ocurre lo mismo, pero detesto que toquen mi cuerno, recuerdo que en una de las asignaturas de la escuela, el maestro nos puso un trabajo en parejas, nos asignaron el tema de la anatomía de los cuernos de unicornio, no sé porque me resulta un tema tan incomodo de tratar pero debo admitir que resultó desagradable ese trabajo para mi, ya iban como 7 comentarios acerca de los unicornios, al final de cada uno de ellos le daban una sacudida a mi cuerno, la mayoría me resultaban molestos así que con cara de pocos amigos me di media vuelta evitando hacer contacto visual directo con los dos potros y me dispuse a salir del lugar, aún demostrando físicamente mi desagrado por el acto de cortejo que estaban intentando realizar me continuaban siguiendo, estaba molesta y a decir verdad no me dejaban caminar libremente, tanto así que me caí, acto que produjo que mis pertenencias salieran de mi alforja, el más imponente de los objetos era un libro de tapa dura, no recuerdo haberlo empacado, creo que lo dejé allí sin darme cuenta y olvidé sacarlo, el titulo del libro era "magia de los colores metálicos", cuando me dispuse a levantarme del suelo un pegaso había tomado mi libro, era de color rojo y no parecía tan desagradable como los otros dos potros que se encontraron conmigo antes, de hecho en un acto muy caballeroso me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me preguntó si estaba bien, no sé si era el acto caballeroso entre tanta falta de cortesía y amabilidad o el hecho de que no había podido dejar de verlo durante varios segundos que mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido haciéndome sentir rara.

-Sabes, es mejor que una linda chica como tú, no se acerque a este tipo de lugares, a decir verdad esos chicos no son muy amables -dijo el pegaso. Desde ese momento había olvidado lo mal que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Mi nombre es Red Dark -dijo con un tono muy caballeroso.

-Sweetie Dash -contesté con mirada perdida.

-¡Wow! es un hermoso nombre, un placer conocerte Sweetie -dijo con un tono que pasaba de caballeroso a halagador, Sweetie, no muchos ponies me llamaban así, la mayoría me decían Dash, no sé porque pero sentía que Sweetie era una forma de llamarme reservada solo para los ponies mas especiales, le pedí que me enseñara el lugar, después de todo podía llegar a ser peligroso, y como la "cerebrito" que era no salía muy seguido de Canterlot, me llevó de paseo por algunos lugares de la ciudad, era bastante hermosa, aunque era normal que no superara las ambiciosas edificaciones de la capital de Equestria, durante nuestro trayecto más de una vez me hacía preguntas, por alguna razón le interesaban mucho las unicornios, me preguntó varias veces acerca de la magia, sobre mis estudios y sobre cómo era vivir en Canterlot, yo también le hice varias preguntas, me causaba curiosidad saber a que se dedicaría un pegaso, como habitante de Canterlot nunca conocí ningún pegaso mas que algunos que veía pasar por las calles de Canterlot, ya había leído que se dedicaban a controlar el clima y que eran muy rápidos al volar, pero poco más, me contó que había estudiado Arqueología y que le gustaba mucho investigar lugares antiguos y abandonados, creo que era un amante de la paz y la tranquilidad aparte de apasionado por la historia, en realidad era fascinante escucharlo hablar sobre sus increíbles aventuras pero aunque supiera que ya era pasado igualmente me preocupaba los peligros a los que se exponía, ¿por qué me preocupo por un potro que acabo de conocer?, no estaba segura en ese momento, creo que es porque nunca me había sentido así antes, esa tarde sentí que el estomago me daba vueltas, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y sudaba mucho, se me pasó por la mente que me estaba empezando a enfermar, no era de extrañarse con la noche que había pasado, Red Dark, fue muy amable en buscar medicamentos para que tomara, también me dio de comer algo de pan que llevaba con él, supuse entonces que esos síntomas también eran causados por el hambre. Se hizo de noche y pensaba que ya era hora de buscar un sitio donde acampar y seguir mi viaje, pero Red Dark insistió en que me quedara con él, me daba miedo la idea, pero pensé que por lo menos estaría segura y seca esa noche, me dijo que vivía solo así que en parte me pareció bien ya que no molestaría a nadie más, pero por otro lado me aterraba estar sola con un pony del genero opuesto, creo que en la escuela era muy común que viera a los chicos como un mundo distinto al que no me debía acercar aún, además durante todos mis años de estudio compartí habitación con otra unicornio. Llegamos a su casa, era más pequeña de lo que esperaba, una habitación, una cocina donde difícilmente cabían dos ponies al mismo tiempo, una especie de sala y un baño, ya era muy tarde así que era mejor que fuéramos a dormir de una vez, no sin antes mostrarme su colección de objetos antiguos que tenía en su habitación, eran todos muy valiosos y cada uno con una larga historia detrás, aunque ante el cansancio prefirió ser breve en la descripción de cada uno, incluso tenía un libro que parecía ser el primer libro escrito sobre magia, después de eso puso algunas sabanas y almohadas en el piso para que pudiera dormir, ya desde ese momento me sentía incomoda pero no quise decirle nada, ya era lo suficientemente amable invitándome a su casa, creo que estaba más cansado que yo, o por lo menos más tranquilo y se fue a dormir antes, allí adentro hacía bastante calor por lo que a los pocos minutos de dormirse se quitó la manta de encima, no sé porque, yo no era capaz dormir, era imposible cerrar mis ojos y la curiosidad no pudo conmigo, tenía que saber como hacían los pegasos con esas grandes alas para dormir, muy lenta y cuidadosamente me levanté para verlo recostado en su cama, estaba acostado de lado, supuse que esa era la posición mas cómoda, sus alas estaba contraídas y se veía como dormía de forma muy apacible, no sé que me pasaba, ya había resuelto mi duda y aún así quería seguir observándolo, unos instantes más tarde se dio media vuelta lo cual me asustó un poco y me metí en mi cama a dormir, era cierto que hacía mucho calor esa noche, pero yo no solté mi manta por lo menos mientras seguía despierta.

Vaya sueño más extraño, por alguna razón estaba en una amplia pradera, después de caminar unos metros un pegaso voló a mi lado e hizo varias acrobacias en el despejado cielo, creo que una de sus acrobacias formaba un corazón pero no estaba segura, finalmente voló hasta quedar delante del sol dese mi Angulo de visión, era una figura majestuosa, creo que nunca soñé con algo más espectacular en toda mi vida, finalmente descendió para acercase a mi haciendo una reverencia y alejándose, después de eso desperté, vi como el sol entraba por la ventana y como la luz hacía ver más grande de lo que en realidad era aquella habitación, aún no terminaba de despertar, me di media vuelta mientras y me encontré con algo, abrí los ojos y me espanté, era el casco de Red Dark, de repente me di cuenta, estaba a su lado, en su cama, mientras dormía apaciblemente, nuestros cascos casi se tocaban en la posición en la que estaba, de un saltó salí de la cama, empezando a temblar, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo salí de su casa, no sabía muy bien a donde ir y con las prisas había dejado mis cosas en su casa, pero tenía que pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, me fui a un parque cercano y tomé asiento para llevarme los cascos a la cabeza pensando en lo que había sucedido, si era bastante raro para mi dormir con un potro en la misma habitación, dormir en la misma cama con uno era algo que me asustaba bastante, pero me asustaba aún mas pensar que había hecho eso dormida, que me había escurrido hasta su cama, nunca fui sonámbula, de lo contrario mi compañera de cuarto que acostumbraba a desvelarse se habría dado cuenta en tantos años, fue entonces cuando recordé que en el pasado me había ocurrido algo similar, estaba en época de exámenes en la escuela y tenía examen escrito al día siguiente, pasé buena parte de esa noche estudiando, incluso me quedé dormida entre libros literalmente, cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba sentada, en mi escritorio del cuarto, con una hoja de papel con palabras escritas en ella, creo que ese día estaba demasiado ansiosa, tanto que quería hacer el examen dormida o algo así, me aterraba pensarlo pero sentía que esta situación era muy similar.

-¡Esto no puede ser! -me dije a mi misma mientras intentaba buscar una explicación mas lógica al asunto- bueno tal vez tenía frio y quise buscar calor, un momento, eso no tiene sentido, hacia tanto calor que estaba sudando cuando desperté, bueno tal vez el suelo era demasiado duro y busqué algo más cómodo.

-Si seguramente fue eso -me dije a mi misma tratando de convencerme- pero el sueño, que significaba ese sueño, tal vez era algo pasajero.

-Sí, solo una fantasía sin sentido -me excusé otra vez, no quería causar más molestias pero la intriga no podía conmigo, necesitaba saber si realmente fue algo pasajero, Red Dark accedió a que durmiera de nuevo en su casa esa noche, por suerte parece que no notó que tuvo una compañera en su cama la noche anterior, esa noche me invitó también a cenar, pero le dije que me dormiría más temprano pues había tenido un día muy ajetreado, en realidad no era cierto, pero suponía que si no estábamos en la misma habitación sería mas fácil sacarlo de mi mente, cerré mis ojos intentando olvidarme de todo.

-¡Ahhhhh! -pegué un grito al despertar, era lo peor que podía pasar, no solo estaba de nuevo en su cama, sino que mi grito lo había despertado, y no terminaba allí, lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, de un golpe salté de la cama, no quise correr pues ya era demasiado tarde para evadir el problema, respiraba muy rápido y estaba sudando mucho mientras esperaba a que dijera algo, creo que no fue capaz de hacerlo, tal vez porque se sentía igual de conmocionado que yo.

-Yo...yo -tartamudeé al intentar romper el hielo, no pude más y tiré al suelo derramando lagrimas de vergüenza, Red Dark se acercó a mi ofreciéndome su casco para levantarme, sequé mis lagrimas y empecé a hablar.

-Yo...creo...que me gustas -dije esperando una respuesta de rotundo rechazo, no cabe duda de que esas palabras lo dejaron helado, pero no reaccionó de la forma que esperaba, esperaba que de inmediato se riera o me dijera en su caballerosa manera que no era un sentimiento mutuo, en cambio caminó un poco hasta el sillón de la sala donde se sentó mirando al suelo, yo le seguí en silencio sentándome a su lado y mirando a cualquier parte.

-Tu...también me gustas -contestó con mucha timidez, temblé, no podía creer lo que había dicho, por fin había aceptado lo que sentía, me gustaba y yo también le gustaba, desde ese momento éramos cada vez menos tímidos el uno con el otro, olvidé por completo mi propósito de viajar por Equestria de ciudad en ciudad, en primer lugar era algo bastante complicado en especial para una unicornio tan acostumbrada a la ciudad como yo. Nuestra relación se hacía mas y mas fuerte entre más tiempo pasaba, como no tenía trabajo Red Dark pensó que sería de mucha ayuda iluminando cuevas y distintos lugares oscuros a donde iban sus expediciones, era interesante, me contaba muchas cosas curiosas, pero no me tardé mucho en descubrir que era algo muy riesgoso, en dichos viajes sufrí varias heridas y estuve muy cerca de ser mordida por una serpiente venenosa, Red Dark siempre estaba mucho más tranquilo que yo, pero me preocupaba mucho por él, le propuse que dejara ese trabajo y viniera conmigo a Canterlot donde podía trabajar en algo más seguro, la idea no le gustaba para nada, pero dijo que lo pensaría, en cualquier caso dejé de acompañarlo a sus expediciones aunque me preocupaba cada vez que se iba, a veces tomaba varios días por lo que me quedaba mucho tiempo sola, no fue muy difícil para mi conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente de biblioteca, me iba muy bien y al poder acomodar los libros fácilmente con mi magia era muy eficiente.

Dicen que el tiempo pasa rápido, y creo que tienen razón, ya llevaba dos meses en Baltimare, sabía que en Canterlot había más de un pony preocupado por mi por lo que algunos días atrás había enviado cartas a mis padres, a mi mejor amiga y al maestro que dirige el grupo de investigación en el que participé, les contaba que estaba bien, que estaba de viaje y volvería pronto y también les indicaba la dirección de la casa de Red Dark por si deseaban enviarme algo, antes de irme a trabajar esa mañana encontré algunas cartas al lado de la puerta, una de mis padres diciéndome que me amaban y que estaban orgullosos porque pronto sería mi graduación, también me dijeron que como estaba lejos me harían el favor de llevar todos los documentos a la escuela, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue una carta de mi maestro, no esperaba que el me escribiera, pero supuse que deseaba que volviera a Canterlot para ayudarle con las investigaciones, estaba equivocada, en su carta mencionaba que la Princesa Celestia estaba buscando un nuevo consejero y buscando candidatos potenciales se enteró de mi y parecía estar muy interesada en una unicornio como yo, tanto así que organizó una entrevista conmigo, era en dos semanas en el Castillo, cuando terminé de leer me emocioné, pero también me preocupe, si conseguía el trabajo tendría que irme a Canterlot y dejar a Red Dark, aunque podía venir conmigo, pero el parecía estar muy bien en Baltimare, había algo que me preocupaba aún más y era el hecho de que teníamos planeado tener un hijo, no sabíamos aún si había dado resultado, pero si así era, no podíamos separarnos así como así, uno de los dos tendría que ceder, si queríamos que nuestra relación funcionara.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que recibí las cartas, y ese día me había enterado de que tenía una potrilla en camino, me sentía feliz, pero ahora las cosas se ponían más difíciles, muchas cosas me preocupaban, para empezar, ¿qué tal si mi reunión con la Princesa se cruzaba con el nacimiento de mi hija? es algo que no puedo posponer después de todo, o que tal si debo quedarme en Baltimare, perderé una gran oportunidad. Pasé varios días convenciendo a Red Dark que viniera conmigo a Canterlot lo antes posible, después de mucho insistir accedió, pero con una condición, iría a una última expedición en la selva, decía que era muy importante, que era la búsqueda que había soñado con hacer desde hace mucho. Era una difícil misión en la selva, debíamos buscar los restos de una excavación arqueológica abandonada, Red Dark me había prometido, que sería la última vez que haría algo tan peligroso, me dijo que no fuera con él, al tener una potra en camino, era lo más sensato, pero no, no pensaba dejarlo solo, lo acompañaría a donde fuese, no llevaba una pesada alforja conmigo, solo llevaba algo de agua y comida, el resto lo llevaba Red Dark en dos pesadas alforjas en cada uno de sus costados, ya era bastante difícil para mi caminar y más peso haría demasiado tortuosa la misión, 5 o 6 días era el tiempo que calculábamos para completarla exitosamente, por lo que podría volver a tiempo para viajar a Canterlot, incluso Red Dark podría conocer a mi familia antes de la reunión con Celestia, era difícil pensar que dicha selva pudiese ser tan grande como para tomarnos tanto tiempo, pero el problema era que no sabíamos exactamente hacia dónde ir, por lo que debíamos explorar en todas direcciones, al entrar al lugar, miré por última vez la ciudad de Baltimare que estaba a mis espaldas, y me dije a mi misma que me lamentaría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era un lugar muy húmedo y cada paso era riesgoso, bien sea por pisar algún animal venenoso, resbalar con el húmedo suelo o tropezar con algún objeto que por allí estuviese, entre más nos adentrábamos en el lugar, mas pánico comenzaba a sentir, tenía hambre, mucha hambre de hecho, y eso que comí un gran desayuno aquel día, suponía que eran los nervios junto al hecho de tener a un ser vivo dentro de mí, pero sabía que era una situación complicada y debía soportarlo, bueno al menos hasta que mi estomago comenzaba a rugir y Red Dark se preocupara por mí, me repetía una y otra vez que volviera a casa a lo que yo le respondía siempre que era algo impensable para mi, pasamos todo el día caminando por una zona de la selva y no hallábamos nada, nos fuimos a dormir aquella fría noche esperando que el día siguiente fuese mejor.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me sentía terrible, no solo había batallado toda la noche por buscar una posición cómoda para mi, sino que sentía como mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi temperatura parecía haber subido, no podía ignorarlo, pero sabía que si Red Dark se enteraba haría lo posible para llevarme de vuelta a casa, fui a un arroyo cercano para echarme agua en la cara como si eso arreglara el problema, al no ser así, simplemente fingí todo lo que pude sobre mi estado de salud, era tortuoso pero estaba decidida, esperaba un clima cálido para por lo menos hacerme sentir un poco mejor, pero para mi desgracia era tan frio que me costaba no temblar, no sé como logré caminar casi hasta el medio día en ese estado y sin levantar sospechas, pero lo conseguí, era hora de almorzar y aunque el hambre me asechaba solo quería recostarme, así que me escapé de la hora de almuerzo para recostarme tras un frondoso árbol un buen rato, pensé que ese descanso mejoraría mi estado, pero no fue así, tras empezar a caminar en la tarde, me sentía peor, incluso me sentía mareada y apunto de devolver lo poco que había en mi estomago, no pude mas y me desplomé sobre el suelo casi sin aliento, Red Dark se asustó mucho y corrió a ayudarme, se dio cuenta de mi deplorable estado de salud, pensé que lo primero que haría sería llevarme de regreso a la ciudad para que me atendieran, pero no lo hizo principalmente por lo alejados que estábamos ya de la civilización, me tomó entre sus patas cargándome hasta un lugar seguro, me recostó en el suelo, mientras preparaba un té con hiervas del bosque, encendió una fogata para calentarlo al igual a que a mí, y comenzó a hablarme con un tono muy serio:

-Te dije que no vinieras conmigo, en lugares como este hay cientos de enfermedades peligrosas que puedes contraer, para nuestra suerte no tienes nada grave, con algo de fortuna para mañana ya estarás bien, pero has puesto dos vidas en riesgo -dijo con un tono que era claramente de regaño.

Me sentí muy mal, en parte sentía que tenía razón, pero otra parte de mi me decía que pensaba que yo era débil e incapaz de superar una situación así, en ese momento recordé cuando en la escuela los potros grandes y fuertes me trataban como a una niña débil, sentí mucho coraje en ese momento, tanto que empecé a olvidar que me sentía mal.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que terminé la misión -me dijo Red Dark como si fuese una orden

-NO -grité- no soy la débil e indefensa unicornio que tú crees, puedo con esto, lo sé, muy furiosa y con lagrimas brotando de mis ojos salí de la cueva en la que estábamos atravesando el lugar a todo lo que daban mis patas, Red Dark me perseguía de cerca, yo solo quería dejarlo atrás de tanta furia que tenía, sin darme cuenta, me acerqué demasiado a una ladera, de la cual no pude evitar caer, el descenso no era mortal, pero si algo violento, no fue posible evitar hacerme cortes en patas y cara a causa de las ramas y las rocas que por allí estaban, finalmente llegué al suelo cayendo sobre mi pata delantera derecha la cual se había torcido en la caída, con dificultad para poder caminar solo me quedé allí esperando a Red Dark, cuando me encontró, se cercioró de que no estuviera demasiado herida, algunas gotas de sangre chorreaban por mi cuerpo y la torcedura de una de mis patas era la peor de las noticias, tras darse cuenta de que estaba relativamente bien, se dispuso a gritarme como si no hubiera mañana, mientras sus agresivas palabras llegaban a mis oídos no pude evitar notar entre todos los escombros en los que estábamos un objeto brillante en la distancia, Red Dark se dio cuenta de que ya no le prestaba atención y se dio vuelta para apreciar el objeto que miraba, se acercó para darse cuenta de lo que era, se trataba de un objeto metálico que hacía parte de los restos de una excavación, si en efecto era la excavación abandonada que estuvimos buscando durante varios días, se puso muy feliz y en realidad yo también al saber que podríamos irnos finalmente de allí, aunque ya me estaba preguntando como lo haríamos. Red Dark seguía molesto, aun así estaba pensando en la forma de irnos de allí lo más rápido posible, en mi estado era demasiado peligroso llevarme volando además de que apenas y podía conmigo en y dejarme allí para buscar ayuda sería impensable, cuando inspeccionamos un poco la zona nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en un agujero, en efecto, para salir de allí de una u otra forma debíamos escalar, el podía volar, pero en mi estado ascender casi 30 metros era muy peligroso, aún en el lomo de Red Dark, estaba totalmente incapacitada así que solo podía caminar algunos metros con ayuda de Red Dark, comer, y cuidar en lo posible mi salud. Pasamos varios días allí esperando que mi torcedura y heridas mejoraran y pudiera hacer el intento de salir de allí, como la comida se nos terminaba, Red Dark salía del agujero para buscar algunas bayas, casi siempre eran dulces y deliciosas, pero lamentablemente muy escazas, debía complementar mi deteriorada dieta con hojas y ramas para no desfallecer, y lo que más me temía era el tamaño de mi vientre que en varios días se había expandido mucho, ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal, física y emocionalmente como para dar a luz a una potra en medio de la selva, pero trataba de hacer que esa idea se fuera de mi mente, con algo de suerte saldríamos de allí en poco tiempo, cada día al despertar junto a mi Red Dark intentaba dar unos pasos firmes para comprobar el estado de mi pata, parecía mejorar pero muy lentamente. Desde que estábamos allí, lloraba muy seguido, pensando en todo lo malo que ya había pasado y todo lo malo que aún podía ocurrir.

Esa noche era muy fría, tal vez de las mas frías que habíamos tenido en nuestra nada placentera aventura, no podía dormir por muchas razones distintas incluyendo cuestiones emocionales, la lluvia había formado varios charcos y me acerqué a uno de ellos para ver mi reflejo, una pony despeinada y llena de cortes y rasguños era lo que veía, mientras más me veía a mi misma más ganas me daban de llorar, en un momento vi mi vientre el cual era cada vez más grande, parándome sobre mis patas traseras se podía notar aún más su tamaño, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, el solo pensar en que mi hija viera el mundo en el peor lugar posible me devastaba y soñaba con un milagro que me hiciera despertar a la mañana siguiente en casa, no paraba de culparme a mi misma por haberme metido en este lio, si algo malo le llegaba a pasar a mi hija no me lo podría perdonar nunca, miré al cielo esperando ver una señal, sin embargo no vi nada más que un oscuro y nublado cielo donde ni la luna podía observar, de repente algo ocurrió, comencé a sentir dolor, un dolor agudo y fuerte que me hizo desplomarme en el suelo, creo que los pegasos eligieron el peor momento posible para hacer llover, desplomada en el suelo y con el dolor más insoportable que haya sentido en mi vida solo faltaban las frías gotas de lluvia para empaparme y cubrir mis lagrimas de dolor y tristeza y posiblemente mis gritos de dolor, me moví de un lado al otro intentando hacer que el dolor se fuera, tanto movimiento en el pantanoso suelo solo me había dejado totalmente sucia y tanta agua encima mío había hecho caer las múltiples vendas que tenía en mi cuerpo para intentar hacer sanar mis heridas, gritaba cada vez mas fuerte esperando que alguien me ayudara, creo que desde varios minutos atrás ya lo sabía, pero elegía negarlo, estaba a punto de tener a mi hija, en mitad de la selva, totalmente empapada, sucia, herida, con una pata torcida y sin ningún tipo de medicación a mi alcance, por fin mis gritos de dolor legaron a oídos de Red Dark quien corrió para ayudarme, me llevó adentro del refugio, fue un refugio muy improvisado por lo que fue imposible que el agua no pasara, aún así hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme a pesar de nunca haber traído una vida nueva al mundo era alguien mas o menos experimentado en primeros auxilios y supervivencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró el proceso, tal vez fueron solo 30 minutos pero para mí era una eternidad, aún intentaba recobrar el aliento y recuperarme de una sensación de mareo que me agobió durante todo ese tiempo, cuando pude recobrar una vista clara, fue cuando la vi, una criatura absolutamente hermosa entre las patas de Red Dark, estaba sin palabras, tras unos segundos de admirarla, la tomé entre mis patas cuidadosamente, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida, directamente empecé a derramar lagrimas, algunos segundos más tarde, la potrilla comenzó a llorar, no sabía porque, pero eso me hacía aún más feliz y derramar aún mas lagrimas, a continuación la acerqué a mi pecho abrazándola, en ese momento paró de llorar y me miro a los ojos, desde ese momento me prometí a mi misma que nunca más arriesgaría la vida de alguien, la lluvia había cesado, aunque aún hacía mucho frio, como estaba tan agotada y herida, me senté en el suelo para continuar abrazando a mi hija, cerré los ojos durante un largo periodo de tiempo, no quería ver nada, solo quería sentirla a mi lado, sentir su calor y sus pequeñas y delicadas patas contra mi pecho, me olvidé de todo en ese momento, y me dediqué a pensar solo en ella, un rato después Red Dark se acercó a nosotras para unirse a un momento familiar indescriptible, cuando pude finalmente tranquilizarme, me di cuenta de que no sentía ningún tipo de dolor o emoción negativa, a pesar de seguir en una precaria situación, Red Dark examinó más detenidamente a la potrilla asegurándose de que mis descuidos no hubiesen causado mayor daño en ella, de nuevo me preocupé, miré al cielo el cual ahora estaba mucho más despejado, miré mis aún sangrantes heridas y luego miré a mi hija a solo unos metros de mi, en ese momento rogué por ser yo quien sufriera las consecuencias de mis propios actos, aunque eso implicara daños permanente en mi o incluso la muerte, lo que fuese por darle la mejor vida posible a esa recién nacida pegaso, minutos después Red Dark se acercó a mí para decirme con una sonrisa en su boca que no encontraba nada malo en ella, respiré aliviada y feliz, después de eso no pude hacer más que quedarme dormida, el día mas alocado y feliz de toda mi vida había terminado y por primera vez en decenas de días me iba con una sonrisa a la cama.

Desperté más temprano de lo normal al día siguiente, de hecho aún estaba oscuro, no lo podía creer, mi pata ya no me dolía, aun me costaba un poco caminar, pero parecía un milagro poder al fin dar pasos normales y seguros, tomé a mi querida hija entre mis patas para hacer que dejara de llorar, de repente un hermoso paisaje se abrió ante mí, el amanecer del nuevo día había llegado, sentí los rayos del sol caer sobre mi piel, lo que me llenó de fuerza, tras unos segundos recordé que día era, si, se me había olvidado por completo, era el día de la reunión con la Princesa Celestia, me asusté pensando en que era imposible que llegara, pero después de ver a mi hija recordé que nada es imposible y totalmente decidida me dije a mi misma que este era el día, el día en que finalmente se cumplirían todos mis deseos y dejaría de ser la pobre e indefensa cerebrito que era.

Con toda la seguridad del mundo logré escalar la ladera, a paso algo lento pero seguro comenzamos a salir de la selva, tal vez era mi decisión, un golpe de suerte o una obra del destino, pero contra todos los pronósticos encontramos la salida del lugar en unas pocas horas, no medía muy bien el tiempo por la carencia de un reloj, cuando logramos llegar de regreso a Baltimare pude ver la hora, muy mal, faltaban menos de 3 horas para mi reunión con la princesa, un tren de Baltimare a Canterlot tarda al menos 4 horas, no teníamos muchas opciones, aunque la magia podía ser una alternativa, estaba realmente muy débil aún y no creía poder teletransportarme tan lejos, de hecho no creo que sea posible, aún así me sentía capaz de todo y no iba a dejar de intentarlo solo porque no era fácil, así pues logré ejecutar un hechizo de teletransportación que nos llevó a los tres hasta un tren, bueno era uno de los trenes hacia Canterlot que llevaba ya un buen tramo de viaje, aún así Canterlot es una ciudad grande y llegar hasta el castillo no era cosa de segundos, pensaba en lo mucho que se molestaría la Princesa si llegaba tarde, pero poco mas podía hacer a esas alturas, creo que faltaban 30 minutos para la cita cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Canterlot, estaba muy preocupada y a todo lo que mis lastimadas y heridas patas daban, corrí hasta el castillo mientras Red Dark llevaba a nuestra recién nacida criatura, hice todo lo que pude por llegar al castillo a tiempo, sin embargo no fue suficiente, acercándome al castillo pude apreciar un reloj cerca que me indicaba que ya estaba media hora retrasada, llegué al castillo totalmente cansada, al llegar les pedí a los guardias que me dejaran pasar pues tenía una cita con ella, sin embargo se negaron, les tuve que suplicar varias veces hasta que finalmente tantos gritos desesperados y humillantes de mi parte llamaron la atención de la Princesa, quien con mucha imponencia se paró frente a mí, ya me estaban empezando a brotar lagrimas de los ojos por lo que hice una reverencia y mantuve mi cabeza baja para evitar que me viera a los ojos.

-Llegaste tarde a nuestra cita, esta no es la clase de trato que espero de una futura consejera real, creo que tus profesores que tanto me han hablado de ti, solo te sobrestimaban -dijo la Princesa Celestia con un tono muy fuerte y agresivo, mientras tanto yo seguía en el suelo lamentándome, unos segundos después escuché un galope muy cerca, recordé que había dejado a Red Dark atrás por llevar tanta prisa, y escuché a mi hija llorar, fue entonces cuando mi tristeza se transformó en determinación y coraje, levanté mi cabeza para mirar a la Princesa con el mismo enojo que ella me miraba.

-¿Que sigues haciendo aquí? no sé si te quedó claro, pero, no puedes ser mi consejera -dijo aún mas furiosa la Princesa, sus agresivas palabras no me intimidaron sino todo lo contrario:

-¿Sabe algo Princesa?, la puntualidad, la responsabilidad y la dedicación son cosas importantes, pero no son las más importantes, creo que no hay nada más importante que cuidar, proteger y luchar por los que más queremos y amamos, la razón por la que no pude estar a tiempo hoy aquí es porque tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer que asistir a una tonta entrevista de trabajo, cuidar a mi hija, y si usted, gran soberana de Equestria piensa que un mísero puesto de trabajo es más importante que mi familia... puede dárselo al primer unicornio superdotado que salga por las puertas de su escuela -dije de la forma mas determinada e imponente que jamás haya podido en mi vida, acto seguido me di media vuelta para que Red Dark y yo volviéramos a casa, tras caminar unos metros, sentí la pezuña de una enorme pony en mi lomo y una voz dijo con mucha serenidad.

-Espera, no me dejaste terminar, quería decir, que no puedes ser mi consejera real, aún -dijo la princesa como si desde un primer momento hubiera estado tranquila- todos los ponies en Equestria tienen talentos y habilidades, sin embargo solo unos pocos saben organizar correctamente sus prioridades, darle relevancia a lo que es verdaderamente importante, cuando tus profesores me dijeron que eras una excelente alumna me entusiasmé mucho, sin embargo pensé que eras la clase de pony que se obsesionaba con sus estudios y dejaba todo lo demás a un lado -concluyó. Cuando dijo eso me di cuenta de que prácticamente había jugado conmigo o en otras palabras, me había puesto una prueba y por su serenidad pensaba que había aprobado, cuando me citó en el castillo imaginé que me pondría alguna clase de prueba, pero no imaginé que era una prueba como esta, me quedé un momento pensativa y entendí a lo que se refería con que no podía ser su consejera aún, claro, todavía no recibía mi diploma de la escuela, después de tantas aventuras se me había olvidado por completo.

Había pasado casi una semana desde la algo tensa reunion que tuve con la princesa.

-¿Como me veo cariño? -le dije a Red Dark, llevaba un hermoso vestido de Gala, íbamos a la escuela de magia para una pequeña ceremonia de graduación, lamentablemente me había perdido la principal, pero Celestia insistió en que hubiese una ceremonia cuando recibiera mi diploma.

-Simplemente hermosa -dijo de forma halagadora Red Dark mientras sostenía a Sky Dash quién sonreía al ver a su madre tan feliz- ¿lista para irnos?- continuó.

-Sí, estoy lista -dije con mucha confianza. Fuimos de camino a la escuela, tras una semana ya me había recuperado muy bien de mis heridas y había podido recuperar varias horas de sueño y el estado normal de mi dieta, es curioso cómo se realizan las ceremonias de graduación en las escuelas de magia de Canterlot, toda la ceremonia se lleva a cabo con magia, todos los ponies en el escenario deben ser unicornios o alicornios, incluso los que ayudan a montar la ceremonia, todos los pergaminos, y demás objetos deben tomarse con magia, incluso los graduandos deben teletransportarse hasta el pony que les entregará el diploma, no se permite caminar durante la ceremonia más que para dar unos pocos pasos, aunque era muy extraño ser la única en graduarse en un enorme auditorio con solo 4 ponies mirándome desde los asientos, mis padres quienes ya se habían enterado de todo el asunto entre Red Dark y yo, al principio estaban muy enojados, pero creo que un par de reuniones con ellos fueron suficientes para convencerlos, Red Dark y Sky Dash, la ceremonia concluyó, después de todo difícilmente podía ser más corta, con lagrimas de alegría en mis ojos corrí a abrazar a mis padres, quienes también lloraban de alegría, después de un abrazo muy largo, procedí a hacer lo mismo con Red Dark, tras un momento miré a mi hija a los ojos, parecía estar feliz.

-Sin ti no estaría aquí -le dije mientras soltaba lagrimas aún. Tras unos momentos muy emotivos se acercó la Princesa para felicitarme y hacer alguna que otra broma, nos invitó a mí y a mi familia a almorzar en el castillo, sin duda un gran honor, dijo algo de mostrarme el lugar después de eso, no habíamos hablado seriamente de ser su consejera, pero al parecer era algo que ella ya estaba obviando a esas alturas. Después de una deliciosa comida invitó a mi familia a conocer el castillo con la guía de uno de los guardias, mientras tanto ella discutiría conmigo y me mostraría el lugar.

-¿Sabes lo que hace una consejera real, cierto? -me preguntó la Princesa.

-Eh, bueno, aconsejar supongo -dije algo insegura.

-Jajaja, si, pero es algo más que eso -dijo la soberana de Equestria tomándose mi comentario como una broma- tu eres muy buena con los colores, la luz, las sombras, serás de mucha ayuda en las celebraciones reales y en todo tipo de eventos que se hagan en el castillo.

-¿Así que quiere que ayude en las celebraciones y eventos reales? -pregunté

-Sí, eso será parte de tu trabajo, por otro lado, necesitamos una profesora que enseñe en la escuela -contestó Celestia.

-Espere, espere, espere, quiere decir que además de ser su consejera real, ¿Quiere que enseñe en la escuela más prestigiosa de toda Equestria? -pregunté muy sorprendida.

-Bueno, no sé si sea la más prestigiosa, dímelo tu, tu estudiaste allí -dijo en broma- aunque claro, espero que solo des un par de asignaturas, no te queremos saturar de tanto trabajo siendo tan novata.

-Princesa, ¿no cree que es muy pronto para que enseñe en la escuela? -pregunté aún sorprendida.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para tener una hija? -contestó. Ese comentario no me sentó muy bien, pero en parte tenía razón, en nuestra caminata llegamos a una de las torres del castillo.

-Y Aquí es donde vivirás -dijo la Princesa mientras me mostraba una lujosa habitación en la torre del castillo. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que seguía conmocionada, en ese momento me entró una preocupación.

-Princesa, ¿Y qué hay de mi familia? -pregunté preocupada.

-Vivirán aquí contigo, señaló otra habitación con una cuna y bien equipada para un bebe.

-¡Vaya! Princesa no se qué decir, todo... todo esto es maravilloso -dije aún conmocionada.

-No digas nada, te lo has ganado -dijo la Princesa- y cuida mucho de Sky Dash. La Princesa abandonó la habitación, me quedé un buen rato allí examinando el lugar, después del recorrido Red Dark fue a buscarme.

-Así que...¿Ahora Canterlot será nuestro hogar? -preguntó Red Dark mientras apreciaba el lujoso lugar de residencia que la princesa me había ofrecido.

-Bueno si es lo que tú quieres -contesté- no debe ser nada fácil dejar Baltimare para vivir en la capital de Equestria.

-No, no será fácil, pero estoy seguro de que seremos muy felices aquí -dijo Red Dark mientras me miraba con una sonrisa. Me tomé un momento para ver por la ventana como el sol estaba por ocultarse.

-El atardecer es muy hermoso aquí, en Baltimare no se ven atardeceres así -dijo Red Dark mientras veía al horizonte conmigo -si tu eres feliz yo también -concluyó mientras me abrazaba, finalmente todo había terminado, era feliz, ahora tenía una familia, mi hija estaba a salvo y tenía el mejor trabajo de todos, como si todo eso fuera poco aprendí una valiosa lección, hay que tener un equilibrio en la vida, estudios, diversión, familia, todo necesita de su tiempo, así y bajo la noche más hermosa de Canterlot di por terminada mi aventura más grande.


End file.
